Swan Queen Prompts
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: 54 oneshots based off of one-line prompts.
1. Food For Thought

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still don't own _Once Upon A Time_.

* * *

 **Prompt:** "I think I'm in love."

 **Summary:** The fastest way to Emma's heart is through her stomach, a lesson Regina is quickly learning.

 **Food For Thought**

"Omigod, this is amazing!" Emma professed around a mouthful of apple-cinnamon tart.

"I'm glad you like it, dear," Regina smirked at the blonde, her eyes automatically snapping to Emma's mouth as the younger woman licked her fingers clean. She allowed herself a momentary fantasy over finishing the job herself before returning her focus to her guest.

"Like it?" Emma practically moaned. "I think I'm in love."

Regina's eyes widened at the words and she had to turn away so Emma wouldn't see the effect her offhand comment had. If only...

"Seriously, Regina, this is better than Granny's. But don't tell her I said that."

"Your secret is safe with me." Regina laughed nervously as she picked up a pan and started scrubbing with unnecessary force. Yes, she had a dishwasher, and magic for that matter, but right now she needed the distraction.

"Hey, you okay?" Emma's voice now held more than a little concern and it made Regina smile in spite of herself.

"Yes, dear, I'm fine." she answered as she continued to scrub.

"Are you sure because you seem angry. Either that pan did something to annoy you or I did and, let's face it, it's usually me."

Regina took a deep breath as she set aside the now pristine object, taking a moment before turning back to face Emma.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Emma. I just have something on my mind." Regina leant on the counter, giving the blonde a reassuring smile.

"Tell me, maybe I can help."

Regina let out a humourless laugh at the absurdity of the moment. She wanted nothing more than to tell Emma how she felt but feared it would ruin the friendship they'd worked so hard to build. No, she'd rather have the other woman as a friend than risk losing her entirely.

"Perhaps another time." the brunette said with a sad smile.

"Regina," Emma caught her hand and looked straight into her eyes. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I do," she responded, squeezing the blonde's hand before pulling away. "I just need some time to think about this, okay?"

"Sure, whenever you're ready. I'm not going anywhere."

Regina stared into fierce green eyes, understanding the truth in Emma's words. Intellectually, she knew the younger woman would never desert her. But in her heart? It was still a little bruised but one day she knew she'd find the courage to take that leap.

 **The End**


	2. Happy Birthday, Baby

**Prompt:** "You know how I feel about birthdays."

 **Summary:** Emma wants to celebrate Regina's birthday but she is having none of it.

 **Happy Birthday, Baby**

"Aw, c'mon, Regina." Emma whined as she followed the brunette into the kitchen. "It'll be fun."

"I said no, Emma." Regina told the blonde firmly, purposely turning her attention to the task of checking on her lasagne. It didn't need any extra care but she refused to look at Emma just now, knowing her wife would be sporting her best puppy expression.

"But it's your birthday. We have to celebrate."

"No, we do not."

"But-"

"You know how I feel about birthdays. Isn't it enough that we're having the entire family over for dinner?" Regina closed the oven and straightened, resolutely keeping her back turned even as she sensed Emma's approach.

"Okay, fine. Boring family meal it is." Emma conceded as she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. "At least let me give you a present."

"I don't need anything as long as I have you and Henry." the brunette smiled, leaning back into Emma's strong embrace.

"And as awesome as I know the kid and I are, there has to be something you want." Emma placed a gentle kiss to Regina's neck.

"Right now the only thing I want is for you to pull a bottle of wine from the refrigerator so it can breathe before everyone shows up." Even as she said this, Regina shifted her head to allow the younger woman better access, moaning as Emma trailed kisses along her shoulder and collarbone.

'Are you _sur_ e that's what you want?" the blonde asked in a mischievous tone.

"Emma, please." Regina's breath hitched when the other woman's hand travelled downward from their perch on her hips. She really should put an end to this but couldn't find the will to do so.

"Please, what?" Emma nipped her earlobe.

"Sweetheart, as much as it pains me to say this, you have to stop. Henry is just upstairs and the rest of our family is due to arrive shortly. I'm not sure Snow can handle walking in on what you obviously have in mind. Again." she finished with an evil grin, recalling their little show at the sheriff's station a week earlier. Perhaps she should buy blinds for Emma's office...

"You sure know how to destroy the mood, don't you?" Emma groaned and pulled away.

"Someone has to, dear." Regina smirked as she watched Emma sulkily pull the wine out before taking a seat at the counter, an adorable pout on her face. "I promise to make it up to you later."

"Yeah?" Emma's face quickly morphed into a goofy grin.

"Yes, darling."

"I look forward to it. Now, about that birthday present..."

"Emma, I've already-" Regina broke off with a sigh. "You've already gotten something, haven't you?"

"Will an affirmative answer cancel tonight's activities?" she asked sheepishly.

"I suppose that depends on what it is." Regina resigned herself to her fate. If Emma insisted on celebrating her birthday, she'd go along...to a point.

"Awesome!" Emma grinned, waving her hand to conjure a small, prettily wrapped package. "Go ahead, open it."

Regina smiled at Emma's enthusiasm, unable to deny her own anticipation as she carefully unwrapped the gift.

"Wow, you're one of _those_ people." Emma laughed before clarifying her statement. "I should have known you were the type to save wrapping paper."

"It's pretty and I don't see the point in allowing it to go to waste." Regina shrugged, folding the paper before opening the simple, black box she'd uncovered. Her breath caught when she finally got a look inside. "Emma."

"Tell me that's a good 'Emma', please." The blonde stood and moved toward Regina with a hopeful smile.

"It's..." the brunette trailed off as she pulled a very delicate heart-shaped necklace from the box. "it's beautiful."

"Read it."

Turning the pendant over, she smiled at the inscription. _Finding True Love is not an ending, but a beginning._

"Your wedding vows." Regina placed her free hand over her own heart as tears filled her eyes.

"I wanted you to have something to always remind you of what you've given me." Emma said as she took the necklace and placed it around Regina's neck. "I love you more than I can possibly say, Regina."

"I think you're doing a fine job of it right now, darling." Regina turned to face her wife, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. "I love it, Emma. And I love _you_ more than _I_ could possibly say. Thank you for being my happy beginning."

"You're welcome, but it's not exactly a hardship on my part. You, on the other hand, deserve a medal for having to be _my_ happy beginning."

"I have everything I could ever possibly need right here." Regina pulled Emma in for a lingering kiss, not minding at all when the blonde's hands started their downward trek this time. In fact, so focussed were they on each other, neither woman heard the footsteps until it was too late.

"Oh, god! Not again!" Snow screamed, immediately backing out of the kitchen and yelling at them over her shoulder. "You both have magic, put of a damn barrier or something next time!"

Regina broke away from Emma as both women started laughing.

"Okay, perhaps I don't mind birthdays so much anymore." Regina chuckled, resting her forehead on Emma's shoulder.

"Happy birthday, baby." Emma said through her mirth.

Regina rolled her eyes but couldn't help agreeing. Best birthday ever.

 **The End**


	3. Stay

**Prompt:** "I'd like it if you stayed."

 **Summary:** Regina is tired of Emma always leaving her bed before morning but is she ready to ask for more?

 **Stay**

Regina rolled onto her side, surreptitiously watching as Emma searched the room for her clothing. As usual, the younger woman was in a hurry to leave now that her desire had been slaked. Not that Regina could fault her, really. Early in their...whatever this was, they'd agreed to keep it as uncomplicated as possible. No emotions, no demands, no regrets. The problem wasn't Emma, it was _her_. She'd started having feelings for the blonde and wanted more. So much more. But what if Emma didn't feel the same way? What would they do then? Regina knew she couldn't go back to being just friends but she also realised that they would never be able to walk away completely, if only for Henry's sake. Why the hell had she allowed herself to fall for Emma, anyway? Okay, so it hadn't exactly been a conscious decision, it just sort of happened. One morning she'd awoken to an empty bed and realised she wanted the other woman there. Realised that she was in love with Emma Swan.

"Regina?"

The brunette looked up to find a half-dressed Emma staring at her with a creased brow and she blushed when she realised she'd missed whatever the other woman had said.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I asked if you were okay." Emma sat on the edge of the bed to pull on a sock. "You kinda spaced out on me."

"I was...thinking."

"Uh oh, about what?"

Regina stared at Emma's back, wondering if she had the courage to voice her thoughts. She sat up, pulling the blanket with her like a shield and decided to go for it. She would deal with whatever happened but she could no longer exist in this state of Limbo.

"I was thinking about us."

"Us?" Emma's back stiffened but she didn't turn to face Regina.

"Yes, us. What are we doing here, Emma?"

"I thought that was pretty obvious." the blonde laughed but it sounded hollow to Regina's ears.

"Emma, look at me, please." Regina waited for her to acquiesce, moving forward to grab a stiff hand, before continuing. "I can't keep doing this."

"You want to stop having sex?" Stormy green eyes suddenly went cold and Emma tried to pull her hand away. "Fine, I'll just-"

"That's not what I'm saying." Regina refused to let Emma go and she tightened her grip. "I'm tired of watching you leave before sunrise every day. I'm tired of having to pretend nothing is going on when we're in public. I'd like..."e to hold your hand when we're in public. I'd like..."

"What would you like, Regina?" Emma asked in a trembling voice.

"I'd like it if you stayed. I want to wake up with you in the morning, have breakfast with our son like a proper family, go out on dates and hold your hand when we're walking down the street."

"That wasn't the agreement we made. We weren't supposed to care."

"I know but I can't say I'm sorry." Regina felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I want more, Emma. I want it all. I've fallen in love with you."

"Y-You love me?" This time the fear in Emma's eyes was almost palpable.

"I do." Regina confirmed. "I know this isn't what we had in mind when we started, but-"

"Regina, stop." Emma was finally able to free her hand and stood to pace the room, looking much like a caged animal.

"Emma?" Regina wanted to kick herself for how broken her voice sounded.

"Just...just give me a second, okay? I need to think about this. I...You kinda caught me off-guard here."

Regina remained quiet as she watched Emma stalk across the room. The sight should have been comical, given the fact Emma was only wearing a bra, skinny jeans, and one sock, but Regina was only focussed on the almost deafening silence that had engulfed the room. All she could do was wait for the younger woman to work through whatever was going on in her head and hope for the best. It seemed a lifetime passed before Emma spoke again.

"Okay. All right." Emma nodded decisively before reclaiming her seat on the bed, her eyes meeting Regina's and remaining steady as she began. "You, more than anyone else. understand my commitment issues. You're aware of how most of my relationships have ended. I've lost so many people I cared about, I don't think...No, I _know_ I can't lose anyone else. I've tried so hard to keep myself from allowing anyone else in...until now."

"What are you saying, Emma?" Regina was so afraid to hope, but equally afraid not to.

"I'm saying..." Emma closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before entwining their fingers and moving closer. "I'm saying that I want to give us a try. I'm tired of being afraid, tired of lying to myself. I love you, Regina."

Regina grinned as she pulled Emma in for a deep kiss, pouring everything she was feeling into it. They'd kissed plenty of times, but this one felt different. It was freer, more meaningful. It was love. When they two finally parted, Regina could see her emotions reflected in Emma's eyes.

"Damn, we could have saved ourselves a lot of grief if you'd kissed me like that earlier." the blonde told her with a watery laugh, her hand coming up to caress Regina's cheek.

"That doesn't matter." Regina responded, leaning into the touch for a moment before locking her eyes with Emma's once again. "Emma, I can't promise that nothing will happen to me, but I will do everything in my power to be certain you know I love you for as long as we have together."

"And I promise to do the same thing. I'll never let you doubt my love for you." Emma placed a quick peck to Regina's lips before pulling back with a mischievous gleam in her beautiful eyes. "Now, I think we should do something about keeping me in this bed until breakfast."

"I think we can come up with something, dear." Regina smirked and proceeded to prove it.

 **The End**


	4. Stronger Together

**Prompt:** "Sometimes I just can't control myself when around you."

 **Summary:** Emma finds herself unable to deal with Regina's close proximity during a magic lesson.

 **Stronger Together**

"Concentrate, Emma." Regina told the younger woman.

"Easy for you to say." the blonde grumbled irritation. How the hell was she supposed to concentrate on anything other than Regina's warm breath in her ear? Not to mention the long, nimble fingers currently resting on her hips, practically scorching Emma's skin through her thick sweater. She squirmed as the now familiar sensation curled in her stomach, her annoyance growing at her inability to keep her libido in check. "Do you have to stand so damn close?"

"I've explained this, Emma." Regina's voice took on an exasperated edge. "This spell requires a lot of power and has a tendency to recoil viciously. _Especially_ when you are first learning. If you do not wish to go sailing across Main Street, I suggest you do as I say."

"Bossy." Emma muttered but took a deep breath and attempted to block out all distractions.

"Now, close your eyes and picture what you want to happen. It is imperative that you allow your magic to build slowly before releasing it."

"Got it." Emma did as instructed and she could feel her magic bubbling to the surface. When she felt ready, she put her arms out and let it go but, even with Regina's warning, the blonde was not at all prepared for the force. He body reeled back, crashing into the other woman who, thankfully, kept them both from falling. "Whoa."

"Indeed." she heard Regina say and knew the brunette was laughing at her reaction. "Now, aren't you glad you listened?"

"Oh yeah." Emma finally opened her eyes, still trying to catch her breath. Of course, she feared that had little to do with the magic and everything to do with the fact Regina had yet to release her hold. Emma clumsily pulled away, laughing nervously. "Uh, did I do okay?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Regina wore a proud smile that had Emma's heart jumping. "Although I'm not certain how the good citizens of Storybrooke will feel about their clock facing the wring direction."

"Crap." Emma said when she looed up at the library tower. Her job was simply to return the clock to its perch after one of the dwarves somehow got his hands on a faery wand and knocked the damn thing off. Her money was on Leroy but none of the midgets were talking. Damn dwarves. "Dammit."

"It's all right, Emma." Regina placed a hand on Emma's arm. "Let's just try again."

"Again?" Emma squeaked out. She didn't think she could handle much more physical contact with the brunette, knowing she was likely to do something stupid. She usually did where Regina was concerned. "Uh, maybe you'd better do it. I've already screwed it up enough."

"Nonsense, you'll never learn if you don't practice."

Emma stiffened when Regina took up her previous position, sucking in a deep breath to help calm herself. She could do this and the faster she accomplished the feat, the faster she could get away from Regina's touch. This time when her magic burst forth, she was able to keep herself from stumbling back into the older woman.

"You did it." Regina's proud voce reached her.

"I did?" Emma slowly cracked open an eye, sighing in relief when she saw the clock facing the correct direction again. "I did it!"

"Yes, dear." Regina's hands came to rest on Emma's shoulders.

Emma turned to grin at the other woman, not expecting to find her standing so close. She quickly jumped back, nearly tripping over her own feet in her haste.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's...I..." she stuttered. "We're good here, right? Yeah, all fixed now. I should go. Gotta do some sheriffing. That's what you're paying me for, right? Right."

Emma quickly poofed away to her house, berating herself. She'd know she was going to do something stupid. Dammit, why did she always have to make an ass out of herself in front of Regina?

"Emma?"

"What the-" Emma spun around to find Regina staring at her with a confused expression. "How did you get in here?"

"The same way you did, dear."

"Oh, uh, yeah. But how did you know I'd be here?"

"I followed your magic trail. Emma-"

"You can do that?"

"With certain people, yes. Now, what is going on? Why did you leave so abruptly?"

"I, uh...It's nothing."

"It's obviously _something._ " Regina made to grab Emma's arms but the blonde backed away. "What is wrong?"

"I told you, it's nothing. I just wanted to be alone. You should leave."

"Emma." Regina said in a warning tone that Emma remembered hearing her use on Henry often.

"I'm serious, Regina." Emma told the other woman firmly, ignoring the hurt expression on her face. "You really need to leave this one alone."

"No. I want to know why you're acting so strangely. What did I do?"

"What? Oh god." Emma wiped a hand over her face before answering. "You didn't do anything. It's my problem and I'll deal with it."

"Deal with _what_?" What the hell are you talking about?"

"I told you-"

"You've told me nothing!" Regina shouted in frustration before quickly regaining her composure. "Emma, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything."

"That's exactly _why_ I can't tell you this! I can't lose you. Please, just leave it along. Please." Emma pleaded.

"I can't." Regina told her softly, stepping into Emma's personal space. "I can't lose you, either."

"You have no idea what you're asking, Regina." the blonde whimpered, closing her eyes to block out the sight of the brunette's gorgeous brown eyes pleading with her.

"Perhaps I know exactly what I'm asking."

Emma's own eyes flew open, connecting with Regina's, and she could now see a mischievous gleam in them.

"I-you-we-" Emma stuttered only to be cut off when plump lips latched onto hers and he was so taken aback, it took her a moment to respond. When she finally caught up, she pulled Regina closer while simultaneously backing them into the nearest wall. She deepened the kiss and was rewarded with a small moan from the other woman, the sound coiling Emma's insides. Her hands started roaming over the pliant body as Regina's arms wound themselves around her neck. After a few moments, Emma's brain finally reconnected and she was able to pull back.

"Wow." she breathed as she started into Regina's lust-darkened eyes. "That was...wow."

"I concur." Regina smirked, her fingers absently playing with the hair at Emma's nape.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" Emma leant in to nibble at Regina's lips before resting their foreheads together.

"Probably for as long as I have."

"Oh, yeah? How long would that be?"

"The first time was when you took that chainsaw to my apple tree."

"Seriously?" Emma pulled back in surprise. "And here I thought you'd only wanted to kill me."

"Well, there was that, too." Regina purred teasingly, lounging back against the walls. "Honestly, that first year could have gone either way."

"But not now?" Emma asked, trying to sound as though the answer didn't matter but failing miserably.

"Definitely not now." Regina told, placing a gentle peck to her lips. "So, is this why you ran away?"

"Sorta." Emma cringed at the memory of her cowardly retreat. "I just...Sometimes I just can't control myself when around you."

"Who asked you to?"

"I didn't want to screw up the friendship with unwelcome advances."

"Trust me, dear, any advances on your part would have been entirely welcome."

"I know that _now_." Emma rolled her eyes. "So, why didn't you make any of your own?"

"For the same reason as you, I suppose." Regina sighed with a shrug. "I've never really had a friend before and I didn't want to mess with what we already had."

"So, what do we do now?" Emma asked uncertainly. "I mean, it's obvious that we can't go back to the way we were. Not that I'd want to but-"

"Nor do I." Regina interrupted the babbling woman with a reassuring smile. "I say we hold onto the friendship and see if we can develop it into something more."

"I can do that." Emma grinned. " _We_ can do that."

"Good." Regina pulled Emma in for another kiss and this time it was the blonde who found herself moaning into it. She allowed herself to get lost in Regina's essence, refusing to think about anything other than the beautiful woman she was kissing. Regina was right, what they had as friends was great but Emma had a feeling it could be so much more and she was more than willing to find out. As long as she had Regina beside her, she knew they could do anything. They'd always been stronger together and she didn't see why this should be any different

 **The End**


	5. Green-Eyed Monster

**Prompt:** "You're jealous, aren't you?"

 **Summary:** Regina doesn't like how close Emma and Lily are.

 **Green-Eyed Monster**

Regina drummed her fingers impatiently on the table, her eyes fixed to the entrance of Granny's. Emma was late for their date, which was not an unusual occurrence. What _was_ odd was that the younger woman hadn't called or texted to say she was running behind and that had Regina worried. Emma Swan was a lot of things but purposely inconsiderate was not one of them. In fact, there were time when the brunette thought her girlfriend _too_ solicitous with certain people. Regina could feel her annoyance growing with the thought so she pushed it aside. She and Emma had only been dating for two months, she had no real claim on her. Well, none that she'd voiced yet. Again, Regina forced her thoughts away and glanced down at her phone to see if she'd missed a message. Nothing. Where was she? So many things could go wrong in Storybrooke and Emma, being the bloody Saviour that she was, almost always found herself in the middle of it. Regina was about to go looking for the blonde when she heard the bell about the door ring. Her head immediately shot up, a smile lighting her face when Emma finally walked in, but it quickly morphed into a frown when she noticed the other woman's companion. Lily. For reasons she refused to acknowledge, Regina had taken an instant dislike to the other brunette. Jealousy was not becoming of a queen, especially when she knew deep down that it was absurd. But it didn't _feel_ absurd as she watched Emma give Lily a hug before saying her goodbyes. Emma was a kind, generous person and it was absolutely ridiculous to believe there was anything more than friendship between the two women. However, knowing this did nothing to quell Regina's anxiety or keep the scowl from her face as Emma joined her.

"You're late." Regina glared at the blonde.

"I know." Emma smiled apologetically, leaning in to kiss Regina's cheek before taking a seat opposite her. "I was helping Lily with the search for her father. We thought we were onto something but it turned out to be another dead end."

"And you couldn't call?"

"My phone died." Emma shrugged, her brow creasing as she finally picked up in Regina's mood. "What's wring?"

"Nothing is wrong, Emma." Regina said in a clipped tone. "Can we just order? Some of us have to get back to work."

"Uh-uh, nope." Emma grabbed Regina's hand, holding tightly when she attempted to pull away. "Something is obviously up and I don't think it has anything to do with my being late."

"You're _always_ late. You have no consideration for others when it comes to time management."

"That's not fair, I'm not _always_ late. And you know I usually let you know if I'm going to be. I just couldn't today." Emma was studying Regina carefully as she absently played with the fingers in her grasp. "But that's not why you're angry so I'll ask one more time. What's up?"

"What's up?" Regina furiously tore her hand away from Emma, immediately missing the other woman's touch. "You really want to know what's up? Fine, I'll tell you. While you were cosily locked away with you _friend_ , I was here worrying that you might be hurt...or worse. I don't give a damn that you phone died. If you'd bothered to keep an eye on it, you wouldn't have that problem. Besides, you have magic! Hell, so does Lily, for that matter. There's no excuse. None! Unless-"

"Unless what?" Emma questioned when Regina's tirade ended as quickly as it had begun.

"Nothing, never mind." Regina said curtly, snatching up her phone before transporting away.

"What the hell?" Emma asked the now empty space across from her. She looked around for a moment, just now realising that their argument had caught the attention of the entire diner and she still didn't know what it was all about. "Dammit, Regina!"

Emma poofed herself to the one place she knew her girlfriend would run to; her vault. Thankfully, she got there before the older woman could erect any kind of defence against her. She really did not want to bounce off a forcefield...again.

" _Now_ she uses magic." Regina sighed when they were face-to-face once more. "Go away, Emma. I don't wish to talk about this right now."

"Too bad because I do." Emma grabbed Regina's arm so she couldn't go anywhere without the blonde tagging along. "Aren't you always telling me to stop running when things get overwhelming?"

"I didn't run. It was a strategic retreat."

"Call it whatever you like, it's still the coward's way out. And the Regina Mills I know is anything but a coward."

"Emma." Regina's voice was close to a whisper as turned away.

"Gina, please talk to me. I can't fix this if you don't tell me what's bothering you."

"It's stupid."

"Hey, nothing you could say to me is stupid, not if it matters to you." Emma's hands reached down to catch Regina's, gently coaxing the woman around to face her.

"I-When you didn't call, I got worried. It's thought something may be wrong. Then you walked in with Lily and you two looked so...I'm sorry, Emma. I know it's ridiculous, but..."

"Oh. My. God." Emma's eyes widened at the implication in Regina's words. She could only stare in wonder at the brunette for a moment as everything became clear, a smile lighting her face when she finally got it. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"You don't have to sound so happy about it." Regina glowered.

"But I am." Emma's grin grew at the mutinous look on the older woman's face, pulling her closer and plating a quick, firm kiss to her lips before framing her face in her hands. "I didn't know I _could_ make you jealous and that makes me very happy. I can't help it."

"Forget I even brought it up." Regina shook her head in exasperation.

"Not a chance, baby." Emma kissed her again before sobering. "You know there's nothing to worry over, right? Lily and I are just friends. You're the one I want to be with."

"I told you it was stupid."

"And _I_ told you it's not. Your feelings, _any_ feelings, are valid. They matter to me because you matter."

"Why do you have to be so infuriatingly understanding?"

"Because I do understand. You think I don't get jealous any time I see you with Maleficent?"

"You do?" Regina raised a dubious brow.

"Of course. She _is_ your type, after all."

"My type?"

"Yeah, the three Bs: beautiful, blonde, and badass."

"You're an idiot." Regina finally smiled up at her.

"Yeah, but I'm _you're_ idiot. _You_ are the only person I'm interested in. What we have is the most important thing in my life besides Henry. I need you in my life and I would never do anything to jeopardise that. Do you hear me?"

"I do, Emma. I'm sorry for the childish way I acted. I should have just talked to you first."

"Yes, you should have, but it's all right. It's a reflex, I get it. But I think we both sometimes need to be reminded that we're no longer alone, that we have each other. You can talk to me about anything, anytime. I wan tot know how you're feeling no matter what."

"I'll remember that." Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder. "Next time I promise to come to you."

"That's my girl!" Emma kissed Regina's temple, taking in her comforting scent before continuing. "Now, I think we need to finish our date."

"I'm not going back to Granny's." Regina lifted her head, a blush working its way over her cheeks.

"Good, because I have a better idea. Hold on tight!" Emma warned before teleporting them to the mansion, to Regina's bedroom. Oh yeah, she had a _much_ better idea for their date and it did not include food or an audience.

 **The End**


	6. Rainy Day Fun

I'm just gonna say, this is my favourite prompt on the list. It's nothing but crack but I had fun writing it.

* * *

 **Prompt:** "I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks!"

 **Summary:** Regina returns home to find Emma and Henry sliding across the foyer.

 **Rainy Day Fun**

The last thing Regina expected to find when she entered the mansion was Emma Swan in socked feet, hurtling toward her with careless abandon. Well, perhaps not the _last_ thing. This was Emma, after all.

"Hey, Gina!" the blonde greeted enthusiastically, halting her forward momentum just before crashing into the brunette.

"What is going on?" Regina enquired, her voice somewhere between shock and rage.

"I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks!"

"You...what?"

"Mom, watch this!" Henry's voice carried through the foyer as he started running.

"Henry!" Regina yelled, her heart leaping into her throat when the boy lost his balance and slid into a wall.

"You okay, kid?" Emma laughed, seemingly not the least bit concerned for their son's safety.

"Yup!" Henry grinned, jumping up and returning to his starting point.

"Miss Swan, if you do not explain yourself immediately, I swear I'll-"

"Destroy my happiness if it's the last thing you do?" Emma snorted, placing a quick kiss to Regina's nose. "Damn, you're cute when you try to go all Evil Queen. Besides, you can't destroy _my_ happiness without destroying _yours_ , too."

"It's a risk I am willing to take at the moment." Regina retorted, trying hard not be swayed by the other woman's charm. "Now explain."

"Relax, Gina. The kid was bummed because it's been raining all day so I figured this would be a good way to keep him occupied while using up his energy. Win, win."

"Let me see if I understand this. Of all the things you could possibly come up with to keep a twelve-year-old occupied, _this_ is your first instinct?"

"Actually, my first instinct was to teach him some magic, but-"

"Emma!"

"Chill, I was only joking." Emma threw up her hands in a defensive manner but Regina could see a smirk on her face.

"That wasn't funny, nor is this little game of yours. What if one of you gets hurt?"

"Magic, Regina." Emma rolled her eyes as if she believed the brunette was the one who'd lost her mind. "I put a spell on the room to make it kid-safe. The walls and floor are like rubber now."

"Well, that's something, at least." she conceded, cringing when Henry once again launched himself across the room. Thankfully, he managed to stay upright this time. "But why this? What made you think of it?"

"It's something we used to do in one of my foster homes to pass the time. Could'a used the magic back then, though." Emma shrugged, pulling Regina further into the foyer. "C'mon, Gina, it's fun."

"I doubt it." the brunette sighed in defeat. "And stop calling me Gina. You know how much I hate that."

"Liar." Emma grinned, seeing right through the other woman, as usual. "I promise it's safe. All you need are the right socks."

"Sorry, dear, I don't own fluffy socks." Regina knew it was a weak excuse but she really did not want to play slip-and-slide across the floor...right?

"That's just sad," Emma responded in a disheartened voice before letting loose another brilliant smile. "Well, you'll just have to borrow a pair of mine."

"Emma, I don't think-" Regina's argument was cut short with a squeal as she felt her leather pumps being magically removed. She lost her balance and fell right into Emma's waiting arms.

"I got ya."

"You're an idiot." Regina straightened with as much poise as she could muster, her eyes trailing down to take in the annoyingly comfortable socks now adorning her feet. "Yellow? You just _had_ to choose yellow, didn't you?"

"They suit you." Emma's eyes twinkled as she continued to pull Regina's strangely unresisting body. "Hey, kid! Make room for your moms."

"No way!" Henry goggled at Regina in disbelief.

"Emma, I swear-"

Emma cut her off with a firm kiss and Regina found herself slowly melting into it. When the blonde finally pulled back, she framed the brunette's face and sent her another dazzling smile. "Trust me."

Regina stared into Emma's beseeching eyes and wondered if arguing would even be worth it. Who was she kidding? She was going to give in and they both knew it. Dammit!

"Fine." she sighed again, at least attempting to sound put upon.

"You heard the lady, kid." Emma said as she dragged Regina over to Henry.

"Wait, I wanna record this." the boy smirked and pulled out his phone.

"Don't you dare." Regina warned but, once again, knew it would do her no good. Why was she so susceptible to their charm?

"Okay, Gina, hold on to me this first time."

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I won't let you get hurt, I promise." Emma sent her a serious look as she grasped Regina's hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Trust me?"

"Yes." Regina answered immediately, unquestioningly, as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. The former queen knew she was a lost cause when it came to the younger woman. She was irrevocably and irreversibly in love with Emma Swan and she was surprisingly okay with that.

"C'mon, Moms, stop the goo-goo eyes and get sliding! You're wasting my battery."

"Okay, kid." Emma rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Ready, Gina?"

"As I'll ever be." The brunette shook her head, tightening her hold on Emma's hand.

"On three." the blonde told her before looking away. "One, two, three!"

"Emma." Regina squealed as she felt herself being lifted into strong arms as the other woman took off across the room. Her own arms wound themselves around Emma's neck, holding on for dear life. She was not at all prepared when Emma appeared to lose her balance and toppled them to the floor, making certain Regina landed squarely in her lap.

"Oh, man, that was awesome!" Henry grinned from the other end of the foyer. "You guys okay?"

"Never better, kid." Emma winked, wrapping her arms securely around Regina's waist as the brunette tried to stand.

"Cool." he remarked absently as his attention returned to his phone, replaying the video. "This is great!"

"Henry, I want you to delete that right this minute." Regina scolded, giving up her futile attempt to regain any semblance of dignity.

"Aw, Mom." the boy pouted but his eyes brightened when he caught a glimpse out the window. "Hey, it stopped raining! I'm going to Grandma and Grandpa's. They're gonna flip when I show them this."

"Henry!" Regina yelled but it was too late.

"I'll text when I get there. Love you guys!" Henry shouted as he grabbed his jacket and bolted from the house.

"Let it go, Gina." Emma laughed, nuzzling her face into the older woman's neck.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this. Your mother will _never_ let me live it down."

"I'll protect you from Snow White." Emma murmured as she trailed kisses up Regina's neck to her chin.

"This isn't funny, Em." the brunette said on a moan, moving her head to allow the younger woman better access. "Your mother-"

"Gina, can we _not_ talk about my mother right now? The kid's gone and I think it's time for us to have our own rainy day fun."

"But it's no longer raining." Regina pointed out.

"Are you seriously gonna argue over a silly detail like that right now?"

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

Emma grinned and, without another word, transported them upstairs. Nether woman noticed when it started raining again.

 **The End**


End file.
